LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 January 2013
11:52 Hello, HBB. 11:52 hiya chipy 11:52 11:52 hey 11:52 Hello, Super. 11:52 guys i think we really shiuld take a moment of silence 11:53 Ok moment over 11:53 AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH 11:53 We don't talk much in chat. So we have a lot of silence. 11:53 Most of the time. 11:53 i mean one minute moment 11:53 I try to start conversations 11:53 NO ONE PICK UP ON IT THOUGH :l 11:55 ok,thank you wery much 11:55 You're welcome. 11:55 that made me happy to remember LU in a moment of silence 11:55 Okay. 11:56 no pang huh? 11:56 No. 11:56 i wish he was 11:56 hmm 11:56 my 13th bday was lu's deathday....happy 14th bday to me and sad 1st dday lu. 11:57 Happy B-Day xD 11:57 11:57 So what color you want that font 11:57 was it black in LU? 11:57 it was white i believe 11:57 well LU was good but i am never coming back so if you see pang tell him it was fun playung LU 11:58 Ah realy? 11:58 can you look into it? 11:58 the chat color was white 11:58 ok 11:58 wait i am not leaving forever 11:58 was there even question that you were? 11:58 the chat was orange 11:59 see you tomorrow 11:59 the names in chat were orange 11:59 Bye, Super. 11:59 yellow orange 11:59 ok hmm 11:59 um 12:00 Ill need a pic 12:00 just one 12:00 I can easly extract the color 12:01 got one 12:02 Good job. 12:07 BBL. 12:19 https://www.dropbox.com/sh/9rlwr1v96dy6cfv/lHcBhLpPRM 12:19 all my lu files 12:19 screenshots an stuff 12:27 Profess: https://www.dropbox.com/s/h5eyahrv41vs53g/Unicraft%20Member%20Skins.zip 12:27 Hey. 12:27 Hilo 12:28 Thanks. 12:28 welcome 12:59 Hey hey hey 01:00 Who is meezd 01:00 MSD? 03:19 hmm 03:21 Hello, Ladeback. 03:51 hey 02:21 03:03 Hey MSD 03:20 hmm 08:14 Yayoooooo! Virus is gone! 08:37 Hey. 10:07 hello. 10:25 hello 10:26 Hello, Ladeback. 10:27 hey 10:34 I googled my characters name in lu and one of the results was from this site. A friend of mine from lu has been trying to find me apparently. I've been trying contact him. 10:37 His name is sean11 10:37 Ah. 10:38 was chipika123 your name on lu? 10:42 was chipika123 your name on lu? 10:43 No. I didn't play LU. 10:43 oh 10:44 isnt this a lego universe page? 10:44 Yes, this is the Lego Universe wiki. 10:44 This is the chat of said wiki. 10:45 but you didnt play? 10:45 No. 10:46 just curious as to why you would be here if you didn't have any involvement in the game 10:46 Well, I don't have an exact reason for being here. 10:46 But I'm here. 10:46 ok 10:47 are you planning on playing any of the new lego mmo's coming out? 10:48 Most likely. 10:49 i've been patiently waiting for another mmo from lego. lu was a great game. hopefully these others will be good. 10:49 Yeah, hopefully. 10:53 ever since i heard of the new mmo's coming out i've been watching lu videos on youtube and reminiscing. 10:54 Hmm. 10:56 Are you playing any other games right now? 10:57 Hello, Yahooie. 10:57 Hello. 10:58 It's been a year already... 10:58 Indeed. 10:58 your name looks familiar yahooie. was that you name on lu? 10:58 Yes, it was. 10:59 overbuild? 10:59 Yes, US server. 10:59 do you remember charredspicymonkey? 10:59 Yes, I do, partly. It's been a long time to remember a lot. 11:00 i know what you mean 11:00 In 6 short hours, LU will have been closed for one year. 11:00 So much has changed since then. 11:01 Hello, MG. 11:01 7 for me. 11:01 Or did they close on one time zone? 11:01 They closed at 12 AM EST. 11:01 It would've been an hour early for me. 11:02 I'm wondering if the other servers closed at an earlier time... 11:02 five hour difference for me 11:02 You must be on the west coast, I assume? 11:02 hawaii 11:02 Ok. 11:03 eeee 11:03 I miss it 11:03 11:03 me too 11:05 Is the wiki still running pretty smoothly? 11:05 Not many active editors. 11:06 They're probably on a wiki that is trying to make a LEGO mmo. 11:07 No... 11:07 Jamesster and I found a new project. 11:07 11:07 Fascinating. 11:07 What kind of new project? :@ 11:09 Chima wiki. 11:10 The theme sounds interesting. It's about animals. 11:11 Yes. 11:13 I've been doing since is playing some other video games. 11:14 What other games? 11:14 hi 11:14 Hello, Dylwillb, Squiddly. 11:14 The Shaymin has arrived. 11:14 You know, some MC and some other games on my console. 11:16 test 11:17 Passed. 11:17 P 11:18 Minecraft... 11:18 11:18 11:22 So... How about that airplane food? 11:22 Mmm. 11:22 Gotta get some more.... 11:23 Lol Chip. 11:25 Sooooooooo, anybody care for a yellow snow cone? 11:26 They're as evil as the purple ones. 11:26 My dog makes them all the time. 11:27 Hello, Professor. 11:27 'Lo. 11:27 You want some lemonade? 11:28 My dog made it. 11:29 I saw. 11:29 Welll, read anyway. 11:30 It was nice chatting with you for a while. See you next time. 11:31 Hello, Edawg. 11:32 hey 11:32 hey 11:32 oops sorry 11:32 Ohai People. 11:33 Hello, Squiddly. 11:33 :O 11:33 Hello, Polturgighst. 11:33 IT IS FULL toay 11:34 DHARMA BUDY! 11:34 1 year since LU closed 11:34 11:34 No 11:34 Wrong 11:34 That was yesterday. 11:34 1 year and 1 day 11:34 silly fool 11:34 11:34 LU closed at 12 AM. 11:34 yup 11:34 I remember what I was doing 11:35 I remember what I was doing. 11:35 I had a single tear roll down my cheek 11:35 and then I began to weep 11:35 and got dehidrated from water loss 11:35 and was depressed for a week 11:35 11:35 Me and MMChamp were PMing, and then I had to log off (Stupid parents ) I was in my Starting clothes at the end 11:36 same 11:36 Me as well :') 11:36 well i stayed to the end tho 11:36 Don't rub it in.... 11:36 and now the LU launcher dosn't even work anymore 11:36 haha 11:36 nooooo 11:36 My parents deleted mine! D: 11:37 thats rough 11:37 I would murder then if mine did 11:37 IDK why they would 11:38 I have my own Cpmuter 11:38 I played lego universe on my parents laptop, but lu was already over when i got my computer 11:38 So anyone playing MC still? 11:38 No. 11:38 :l 11:38 11:39 I was trying to make a segway 11:39 11:39 thats legit 11:39 but anyway for those of you who don't know: http://legouni-craft.webs.com/ 11:41 I just neded to inform people who havn't visited their own wiki in a while 11:41 11:42 Chip PM 11:44 I'm back! 11:44 11:44 Gryphon! 11:44 You need a computer that can play TOR so you can play it with us 11:44 huh? 11:44 TOR? 11:45 us? 11:45 oooh Dyl left 11:45 Interseting he came here to 11:45 I told him at church to come yesterday 11:46 not today 11:46 DYL! 11:46 Gryphon? Where are you? 11:47 Hello, Dylwillb. 2013 01 31